1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to wheel substitutes for land vehicles and more particularly to sprocket and track engagement for tracks or treads.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Endless tracks of track-type vehicles include wear members having rail support surfaces for running supportive and guiding engagement with the track rollers and idlers of the vehicle undercarriage. Also drive lugs have been provided on the shoes for driving engagement with the drive sprocket portion of the undercarriage. As a result, these rail support surfaces and lug drive members experience substantial wear and generally require replacement prior to other, less wear-prone, components of the track. In the past, easily replaceable integral wear members have been provided including both the rail surface portions and the lug drive portions. Thus, when either of these portions becomes worn excessively the entire integral wear member must be replaced. Unfortunately, this sometimes involves discarding a wear member whose lug portion is excessively worn but whose rail surfaces are satisfactory. This results in unnecessary waste and expense. It would be of substantial benefit to have easily replaceable separate wear portions such as the rail surfaces and the drive lugs.